Bathwater
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Hidan gets drunk and just so happens to want to sing to Kakuzu about bathing in old bathwater! Slight KakuHi. Fluffy. Songfic?


**A/N: I don't know if this would be considered a songfic or not because Hidan's singing the lyrics. Hmm…..**

**Warning: Washing(not each other), bathroom talk(nothing dirty), drinking(pre-story) slight Yaoi and fluff.**

**Disclaimer: : I don't own this song or the anime or Naruto characters. Bathwater belongs to No Doubt and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bathwater**

Kakuzu had just gotten undressed and into his bath when a certain annoying silver haired man came into their shared bedroom. Kakuzu inwardly groaned as Hidan came into the bathroom and started singing.

_You and your museum of lovers._

_The precious collection you've housed in you covers._

_My simpleness threatened by my admission._

Hidan was singing out of key and giving Kakuzu a head ache.

_And the bags are much to heavy_

_In my insecure condition._

_My pregnant mind is fat full with envy again._

Hidan started singing more into key and held his head when he sang "my pregnant mind". Kakuzu was now rubbing his temples.

_But I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

_Love to think that you couldn't love another._

_I can't help it… you're my kind of man._

Hidan sat at the edge of the bathtub Kakuzu was in, with his feet on the tile floor and singing in Kakuzu's ear, which made him wince.

_Wanted and adored by attractive women._

_Bountiful selection at your discretion._

_I know I'm diving into my own destruction._

Hidan had gotten up from his spot on the ledge of the bathtub and was now on his knees in front of Kakuzu with his hands on his chest, over his heart.

_So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?_

_I don't fit in so why do you want me?_

_I know I can't tame you… but I just keep on trying._

Hidan was leaning over the bathtub, his face mere inches from Kakuzu's , singing and holding Kakuzu's face.

'_Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

_Love to think that you couldn't love another._

_I'm on your list with all your other women._

_But I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

_You make me feel like I couldn't love another._

_I can't help it… you're my type of man._

Kakuzu got out of the bathtub, wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed for the bathroom door.

_Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?_

Hidan grabbed Kakuzu's arm, pulled him away from the door, and pushed him up onto the bathroom sink.

_So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles._

_Diligently doubtful through kinds of trouble._

_Then I find myself choking on all my contradictions._

Hidan sat on the sink with Kakuzu. Then he cuddled Kakuzu's arm and kissed him on the cheek.

'_Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

_Love to think that you couldn't love another._

_Share a toothbrush… you're my kind of man._

_I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

_Make me feel like I couldn't love another._

_I can't help myself … you're my kind of man._

Hidan jumped of the sink, opened the bathroom cabinet, and pulled out Kakuzu's brown toothbrush. Hidan stuck the toothbrush into his mouth and jumped into the bathtub, successfully splashing water on to the tile floor.

_No I can't help myself._

_I can't help myself._

_I still love to wash in your old bathwater._

Hidan took his hand and splashed water at Kakuzu after he was done singing. For the first time since Hidan started singing Kakuzu spoke,

"Your drunk aren't you?"

Hidan giggled and slurred a, "so," back.

"Clean up the bathtub water you spilled after your done," and with that said Kakuzu left the bathroom, with Hidan in Kakuzu's unfinished bath. Hidan stayed there for a good hour or so, washing in Kakuzu's old bathwater.

**After note: Took long than the other one. I was just having a No Doubt day today.**

**Thanks to: Hirosa Minalita, hidan the jashin worshipper, mnm-eats-choklate, Aviajja, LsAngel, YaoiPhox, and DarkAceFangirl. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please review, Thanks!**


End file.
